


Lockers.

by internetpersonas



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Killing Harmony
Genre: I didn’t fucking plan this, Other, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: Saihara ended up sitting back against the locker, while, Akamatsu was scolding him for whatever reason.
Kudos: 9





	Lockers.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times *do* I say God in this chapter? You will never know.

Apparently, everybody was in class. Pretty shitty whatever whatever, 

Everybody but Saihara and Akamatsu.

God, how the hell did Saihara end up like this.

Against the locker, with Akamatsu shoe right by him that could what? Fucking hit him multiple times, geez, if she wanted to anyways. Not like Saihara would mind that anyways—

“EARTH TO SAIHARA - KUN!” Akamatsu’s words caught Saihara’s attention. Holy fucking shit, Akamatsu was so cruel sometimes but..He was certain Akamatsu feelings for him. She just probably didn’t wanna show it right?— God, Nope, for sure. Even if the only time Akamatsu was talking to him was insulting him, he knew she had a crush on him deep down. 

God, Saihara got lost in thought again, I mean, no, he didn’t mean to of course. Unfortunately for Saihara, that was pretty much enough for Akamatsu to way more pissed than she at him. God, pretty much enough and hit for shoe at the locker Saihara was on. It made Saihara flinch, enough to get his attention.

“I hate how you’re always in your own fantasy. What’s so fucking interesting that you can’t just BARE to listen to me? You know what, this would’ve been over with already. But since you only want to fucking stare into my eyes, you don’t want that to happen. Your always talking about me continuously with your goddamn purple ass think friend but you never want to talk to me.” 

Akamatsu suddenly let her foot down, and sat down in front of him. Suddenly, she grabbed onto Saihara’s tie. Saihara was pretty much excited at this point. He had no idea where she was going with this but he was pretty hopeful about what he was thinking about. But then hopes went down went Akamatsu scoffed and let go. 

Saihara frowned, but she smirked, “I’m not even gonna bother. You were probably thinking about some sort of romance huh?guess what? that’s not gonna fucking happen.” “At least not today. You know what, just..just forget it. And remember, I don’t have a liking for you. And I never will.” Still smirking, Akamatsu got up, and left.

Saihara was pretty fucking upset.

But he knew he would go back to obsessing over Akamatsu the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Poo


End file.
